


Man Hunt

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Hunt

**Title:** Man Hunt  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge(optional):** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #1: Hero  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Draco takes one for the team.  
 **Notes:** My first post for this community! *g* Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).

  
~

Man Hunt

~

When Potter slid into his booth, Draco did a double take. “Potter?”

Potter ducked low. “Shh! I need to hide.”

Draco glanced around, soon spotting the Weasleyette. “Trouble in paradise?”

Potter sighed. “You could say that.”

Draco shrugged, remembering similar problems with Pansy. “Stay as long as you like,” he said.

Three minutes later, when she was gone, Potter sat up. “Thanks. She wants a hero, not me.”

“You need someone who just wants a man,” Draco replied, eyeing Potter appraisingly.

Potter grinned back. “And who would that be?”

Draco leaned back. “Buy me a drink and I’ll tell you.”

~


End file.
